Emotional Fallout
by spacemonkey766
Summary: With the SGC helping Langaria, tension rises between the boys of SG1 due to some unresolved issues. Warning: hate of Jonas's planet inside rated T for lil bit of language..feel free to review!
1. Diplomacy for one

**Emotional Fallout**

_AUTHOR: Spacemonkey766_

_RATING: PG13 _

_CATEGORY: angst, hurt/comfort, missing scene_

_DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story belong to MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. I wrote this because I could. I'm not making money on this and I did this for people like me who cannot get enough SG-1 when the episodes are over. _

_CONTENT WARNINGS: the rating is for language, the f word is used, amongst others_

_SPOILERS: Season 7 – Fallout, references to Meridian, Revelations, my other story _

_SUMMARY: With the SGC helping Langaria, tension rises between the boys of SG1 due to some unresolved issues._

_AUTHOR NOTE: Jack swears 'em big….They didn't deal with this issue in the show so I did it for them. There is actual dialogue in this from the episode. The dialogue is in italics. I don't apologize for the language. I use Jack to convey my own feelings toward the things of that planet…I hate that planet. _

_FURTHER INFORMATION: There's a prequel to follow in regards to a statement Jack makes to Daniel in the story about a conversation they had other than Abyss and Full Circle. I wrote this first and intend on writing that conversation. _

"_I say we send 'em packing_," Jack said, storming toward the elevator.

"_Indeed_," Teal'c was right in stride with Jack. Both men were angry, although one hid it better than the other.

"_We can't give up on them yet. We still have the potential to save thousands of lives here_," Daniel protested, following closely behind.

"_And yet curiously, they don't seem to understand or care_." And neither did Jack.

"_This is diplomacy; this is the way the game is played. It takes patience_," Daniel tried his hardest to justify the events unfolding.

"_Yea? Well I'm fresh out_."

"_As am I_," Teal'c agreed as he and Jack entered the elevator.

"_I think you're on your own_," Jack declared as the doors closed, leaving an angry Daniel behind. He turned and walked away.

'Damn him.' The man was impossible. Daniel was angry that Jack, and even Teal'c, refused to help him out on this one. If Sam was here at least it would be two on two. But Jack was right; he was on his own. And he hated it.

"Daniel Jackson, may I speak with you privately," Teal'c asked after exiting the gateroom. He had just returned from his mission to obtain the crystals.

"Sure Teal'c. What's up?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c roamed the halls of the SGC.

"I wish to apologize for my discourtesy towards you before and for my lack of assistance with you on the present situation with Langaria."

"Teal'c, its fine. I get it."

"I fear you do not 'get it', Daniel Jackson. With the exception of Jonas Quinn, I am most displeased with the people of that planet for obvious reasons. I let that impair my duties to you. I wish to assist you in any way possible." Teal'c bowed his head in the traditional Jaffa manner.

"Well, thank you Teal'c. I appreciate it." Daniel smiled at his friend, then sighed. "At least you're talking to me. Jack has been avoiding me since our last conversation."

"Daniel," using the young man's first name to imply the intimacy of the situation, "your death was ultimately a result of the Kelownan device. To see you helping the very people who are responsible for your death is painful to O'Neill, as well as the rest of us. You do not understand the whole of the situation. I believe you should seek out O'Neill and discuss the manner with him."

"Ya think?" Daniel joked, stealing one of their friend's favorite lines.

"Indeed."

"Thanks Teal'c…for everything," Daniel said, patting his friend on the arm affectionately before beginning his search for the SG1 leader.

"Whenever you need me my friend," Teal'c spoke softly to the departed man.


	2. Diplomacy between friends

After trying Jack's office, the armory, and the commissary, Daniel had found Jack in the gym, beating the shit out of a defenseless punching bag.

"Jack…"

"I'm kinda busy right now, Daniel," Jack said, punching away at the bag, not even sparing a glance towards Daniel. "And shouldn't **_you _**be busy saving a world and all."

"Jack, I know your mad at me. But could you at least look at me when you're being an ass." Daniel hoped he would get something back from the older man, other than the punches to the bag being directed toward him instead.

"Mad at you!" Jack stopped the bag from swinging. "You think I'm mad at you!"

"You're sure acting like it."

"I'm not mad at _you_ Daniel. I'm mad at the fact that **_you're_** not mad at them!"

"What?" Daniel tried to make sense of Jack's last statement. "Who? The Langarians?"

"No. The Simpsons."

"Jack, if this is about me not being angry with what happened on Kelowna a little over a year ago…" Daniel said, unnerved a bit when Jack approached him rather fiercely.

"This **_is_** about was happened on Kelowna, Daniel. This is about your death. This is about how almost a year and a half ago we tried to stop a planet from blowing themselves to hell!" Jack yelled, arms flailing about in the air. Daniel just stood by, arms folded across his chest.

"We told 'em not to build that damn bomb. You told those sons of bitches what would happen if they did. And not only did they refuse to comply, you had to sacrifice yourself for those assholes!"

"What would you have had me do Jack?" Daniel yelled back, his patience with his friend leaving. "Huh? What did you want me to do? Stand there while the bomb blew up in their faces!"

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Daniel! All it did was buy them time!" Jack was furious. "And now, they're about to kill themselves again and all they can do is argue about useless shit!"

"It was a mistake Jack. It's not like they planned to doom their whole planet by building a bomb that failed to work!"

"They wouldn't be in this mess if they pulled their heads out of their alien asses and listened to us in the first place!"

"Jack…"

"YOU DIED DANIEL! YOU FUCKING DIED!" Jack fell silent then, breathing heavy. Daniel silenced as well, allowing his friend to vent his anger. Jack lowered his voice to a quieter tone, regaining his composure.

"You died to save their sorry asses. And what were they going to do to thank you, Daniel? Blame it all on you, tarnish your name. And now you're trying to help them again, and they don't care."

"Jack, I don't regret what I did," Daniel said, lowering his voice as well.

"Damn it, Daniel" Jack was exasperated.

"I did it because it had to be done," Daniel continued.

"You died for nothing. You sacrificed your **_life_** for them. You left us when you didn't have to."

"That's what this is about, isn't it? Me leaving? You're angry with me because I chose to ascend rather than have Jacob heal me."

"No, Daniel. I'm not angry with you. I know that you needed to leave for a while to find the value of your life, so on and so forth. Although I could have very well told you myself how much you matter," Jack said, sitting down on a nearby weight bench.

"You do? Uh…how uh..." Daniel said, surprised at how Jack knew how Daniel felt pre-ascension.

"Yea. You told me. After you ascended, you kinda came and stopped by on the cargo ship and we had a little chat. Similar to this one, actually."

"I did? I, uh, don't remember."

"Good. I got a little sappy. I don't need you remembering your ol' colonel going soft," Jack joked.

"Jack, I meant what I said. I don't regret what I did," Daniel said, staring at his friend. "I don't regret helping the Kelownans then. I don't regret ascending, albeit not one of my finest decisions, and I don't regret helping the Langarians now."

"I know Daniel. It's just… complicated. It's like major déjà vu. I don't think they deserve a second chance, more or less one from you."

"Everyone does, Jack. You had yours on the Abydos mission and I got mine when I descended."

"For what it's worth…it wasn't the same without you. I'm glad you came back," Jack admitted hesitantly.

"Yea, me too," Daniel replied, uncomfortably. Neither man was one for expressing their emotions verbally.

"If you weren't there to break up the meeting earlier, I think I would have knocked the red head out."

"I'm this close myself. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Need some help?"

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel expressed, not specifying what he was thanking him for. Jack knew what he meant and smiled in response as they left the gym.

"I'll meet you up at level 27 in 10 minutes, ok? Then you can tell me all about how the diplomacy is going." Jack patted Daniel's back, followed by a ruffling of his friend's hair. Daniel smiled at him and made his way to the elevator.

Jack went back into the gym and picked up the phone on the wall. Dialing, he patiently waited for the familiar voice to answer.

"General?... How's it going up there?...Yea, well, I got an idea…" Jack fed the General his plan, smiling at what he was about to do and the reactions he'd get, especially the one from Daniel.

Jack walked out of the elevator and spotted his friend.

"_Daniel, how's the diplomacy thing working out for you_?" Jack said, continuing their previous conversation as they walked together.

"_It's not. The latest arguments are about the selection process. The Kelownans want a lottery, the Terranians want to assign positions, and the Andarries wanna set up a committee to discuss the problem_."

"_What_?"

"_I'm trying to remind them that they're facing total annihilation, but they can't seem to face their own mistrust_."

Jack grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and turned him around so that they were facing each other.

"_I think I can help you out on this_," Jack said before walking off, leaving a perplexed Daniel behind.

"_What do you mean_?" Daniel yelled after him. A mix of emotions went through him. Suspicion of Jack's words, fear for what they implied. And then there was contentment in the fact that he and his friend were working together again. Well, kind of.


End file.
